


Shooter Girls!

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Futanari, Multi, Other, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: The official kick off of the shooter girls series! A group of futanari live and love around a cum shooting competition.





	Shooter Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> Each character has a separate into story. This is the beginning of the story involving all six main characters and many other subcharacters.

“You’re doing what?!” The tall blonde’s eyes widened.  
The twins looked down. They were even blonder than the dismayed woman, but far shorter, and the older of the two, Sarah, frowned deeply, “I’m sorry, Janelle. We’ve been dreading telling you, but our ma is really sick and we’re moving back to take care of her.”  
Janelle took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah… I understand. Gotta take care of your family,” she smiled weakly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out; it’s just so unexpected. We’re right at the beginning of an exciting new season, and the competition…” she stopped herself and shook her head before stepping up to both women. She placed her hand on Sarah and Beth’s shoulders and smiled, “Go do what you gotta do. It’s been a privilege having you both around, and it’s not an understatement to say that we never would have gotten this far without both of you.”  
Beth began to tear up. She was the quieter of the two futa sisters, but she leapt forward and embraced her boss, “It’s been a lot of fun.”  
Janelle hugged the woman tightly and tried not to cry herself as she swept Sarah into the hug, “It has been.” She stepped back and cleared her throat, “I hope your mother’s health gets better, and I hope the move goes smoothly. If either of you ever need a job and you’re back in L.A., you know where to look.”  
The three hugged a bit more before Sarah flailed her hands, “That’s enough goddamned hugging!” She laughed as she wiped her face, “C’mon, Beth, let’s get out of here.”

“Do cute.”  
Cecilia blinked, “How do I do that?”  
The girl behind the camera giggled, “You’re always cute, I just want you to do a cute pose. These are the pictures we’re going to use for the scoreboard, so we have to make sure you're satisfied with it.”  
The Hispanic futa wasn’t exactly sure what the woman meant, but she smiled widely, held a wink and flashed the peace sign at the camera.  
“Oh my god, perfect!” The girl, whose skin was a slightly lighter brown than Cecilia’s, beckoned her over, “Come and look at this.”  
Cece scurried over and smiled at the picture that had just been taken, “Muy bonita,” she laughed, “My parents would be proud.”  
The girl standing beside her startled, “Really?”  
Cecilia frowned, “No, it was a joke. They are not ashamed of me though, that’s what they say, anyway. As long as I keep sending some money back to them to help, I don’t think they mind so much what I do for work as long as I feel safe. You’re so serious all the time, Rosey,” the curly haired girl nudged her playfully, “When are you gonna come hang out with us?”  
Rosanna flushed slightly. She’d been working for the shooter girls for over a year, but still wasn’t use to the openly flirtatious atmosphere. Most of the shooter girls, new and old, were just naturally relaxed and adaptable, and Rosanna had always been a little reserved when it came to her own sex life.  
“Maybe next time,” she replied hesitantly as she fiddled with the camera stand. “Mi-na and I are trying to finish…” she trailed off as she heard a commotion coming from the other end of the arena.  
“What’s going on?” Cecilia cocked her head and looked in that direction. A throng of girls, probably six or seven, were huddling around someone, and all of them were chattering excitedly.  
Rosey frowned, “Sarah and Beth are leaving. It’s supposed to be a secret, but I’m pretty sure everyone knows.”  
“Oh no,” Cecilia frowned deeply, “Por que?” The girl blinked suddenly and shook her head, “I’m sorry, I mean, how come?”  
Rosanna chuckled, “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize.” When the two had first met, Cecilia had excitedly begun to speak Spanish to her, but like many American hispanics, Rosey didn’t speak a lick of the language. Still, a bit of Spanish always slipped out here and there when she was around the girl, but it didn’t bother her. If anything, it made her happy that Cecilia felt comfortable enough to let her guard down, but at least she knew what ‘por que’ meant. “Their mom is sick and needs help at home. If they don’t move in with her, she might lose the house and have to go into an assisted living home and all that kind of stuff.”  
Cecilia looked genuinely upset, “That’s so sad! I just barely got here and really have not had a chance to talk with them. They seem fun.”  
“They are fun,” Rosey grinned before she became serious again, “It’s going to be a rough season without them; they’ve been here since the beginning. The whole twin sister southern belle thing is really popular, and I seriously doubt Janelle will ever find another pair like them, even if she does manage to recruit another set of twins.”  
Cecilia nodded with determination etched into her features, “I’m gonna go wish them luck.”

There were far too many girls crowding around the pair for Mitzi’s taste, so she sat off to the side until most everyone was done crying and bitching. She’d really been looking forward to competing against either of them, since both of them were contenders, but life happened and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
Usually, the tall black girl wasn’t the sentimental type, but she at least wanted to thank the pair for everything they’d done for her. As the small crowd died down, she watched Cecilia, one of the newer girls like herself, step up to them and wave goodbye.  
“Man, she’s got a lot of energy,” Mitzi mumbled to herself. She was wearing a slicklube t-shirt ( her sponsor) and a pair of comfortable fitting jeans, and as she stood her shirt crept up a little bit and she pulled it down.  
“Hey, guys,” Mitzi raised her hand a little awkwardly as Sarah and Beth walked past. “I know we haven’t talked much and I’m sad to see both of you go, but I wanted to tell you that the very first clip of the shooter girls I ever saw was of you two.”  
The twins smiled, “Who was more impressive, me or Beth?” Sarah asked as she glanced at her sister.  
Mitzi laughed, “Both of you. I was like, ‘what the fuck’,” she widened her eyes with a smile. “I thought you were both wearing strapons or something and that I watching some weird fetish shit.”  
Beth snickered then snorted then blushed, “No, they’re attached pretty good.”  
Sarah took a deep breath and looked Mitzi over, “Well, maybe it’s time for us to move over anyway to make room for some new shooters. If I haven’t said it before, congrats on getting sponsored before officially going pro; that’s a damn impressive accomplishment.”  
Mitzi wasn’t usually affected so much by compliments, but if it was coming from someone she respected, she always got fidgety, “Thanks. Good luck with the move.”  
Sarah nodded and pointed her finger, “I’m gonna be watching the finals to see who comes out on top; good luck, Mitzi!”  
“Good luck to you too with all your family stuff,” Mitzi smiled and waved, but her smile turned downward as the pair walked off. “Shit… stupid family stuff.”

“You’re getting close,” the dirty blonde whispered into the brunette’s ear, “Just a few more sets.”  
A stream of soft rock played lazily from a beat up old stereo. It sat on top of a mini fridge that was covered in bumper stickers, and the two items were some of the few things in the garage that weren’t some sort of exercise equipment.  
A bench press sat in the middle of the padded floor, and two women sat on the edge of it, one of them with her arms wrapped around the other from behind. The girl in front, a determined yet tired looking brunette holding a ten pound dumbell, grit her teeth and nodded, “Yeah… okay… I think I’m getting close…”  
Behind her, the dirty blonde smiled and kissed the back of the girl’s neck, “Don’t try so hard, just focus on the workout and relax…” she ran her lips over the tired woman’s warm skin before biting down softly.  
“Oh Kimber…” the girl in front shuddered as she curled the weight upward. Her eyes grew heavy as her feminine bicep bulged, and she struggled to keep the weight upright as she lowered it, “It hurts…”  
“It does hurt a little, but doesn’t it also feel good?” Kimber leaned back slightly and ran her hands over the woman’s sides. Both of them were wearing tight sports bras and loose fitting sweatpants, but Kimber was pitching something in hers that the girl in front clearly didn’t have.  
The brunette groaned, “Fuck, this is crazy… I can’t believe I’m gonna…”  
“Shh, stop talking,” Kimber ran her palms over the girl’s bare tummy and moved them upward, “Focus on the burn. It’s your friend, right? It feels good…” she cupped the girl’s breasts and found her hard nipples through the thick material. “It’s your first time, so I’ll give you a little handicap,” she smiled wickedly before she began to rub her victim’s nipples through the bra.  
“F,fuck...god it hurts so bad…” the girl groaned as she continued to curl the weight. Her arm felt like it was on fire, but so did her pussy and the rest of her body. Feeling the woman’s hot breath on her neck and her sensitive nipples being played would probably have been enough on their own, but she’d been at it for so long already, and her libido was…  
One more curl did it. The dumbell felt like a thousand pounds in her hand and her fingers were numb, but somehow the pain was actually bringing her to climax.  
Kimber felt it too, and she barked, “Don’t drop it; squeeze it hard and hold it to your chest!”  
The girl did, and as soon as the weight hit her cleavage she screamed, “No way, I...fuck!”  
Kimber giggled as she hugged the girl tightly. She always enjoyed winning bets, especially when the odds were stacked in her favor. It had taken her almost two months to convince the racquetball player to visit her at home, and she’d finally managed to do it by beating the woman at her own game. Afterwards, she’d casually mentioned how she regularly liked to have orgasms at home just from working out, which of course, sparked exactly the kind of conversation she wanted it to.  
“I guess I lose,” the racquetball player sighed happily and almost fell forward as Kimber caught her. “Fuck you,” she added with a laugh.  
“No, that’s not what we bet on. I believe our arrangement was quite a bit more innocent than that,” Kimber smirked as flung her leg over to meet the other and stood.  
The exhausted girl turned and her mouth almost dropped open, “Oh my gosh…” she stared at the tent in Kimber’s pants and reached out tremulously, “Do you… need a turn?”  
Kimber let the girl touch her for just a second, then she turned away and smiled, “Nope, I’m good. I got a live match later and I need to keep all my swimmers stocked.”  
The girl looked somewhat disappointed, “I gotcha.” She winced as she looked at her arm. She’d forgotten that she was holding the weight, and she set it down gingerly, “God, it feels like my fuckin’ arm is gonna fall off.”  
“Of course it does, but wasn’t it worth it?”  
The girl looked like she was trying not to smile, but she failed, “God yes, that was amazing. I didn’t think it was possible, but, as usual, you proved me wrong.”  
“It’s a pretty normal thing, especially for women. They call it ‘coregasming’,” Kimber walked over to the barbell and took a towel that was hanging from it. She tossed it to the sore girl and continued, “Lots of women get turned on by exercise, but many of them can also get off on it. It’s usually core exercises, but personally if I’m in the right mood I can get off just from just about any kind of exercise.”  
The girl was still trying hard not to stare at Kimber’s erection as she caught the towel and wiped herself with it, “Well, now I have some new fitness goals.”  
Kimber smiled, “You can come over and use my equipment whenever you want.”  
The racquetball player gave her a sideways smile, “Does that have a double meaning?”  
The blonde chuckled as she headed for the door, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied coyly as she looked back. She swallowed hard as she eyed the girl hungrily. She didn’t bring people home very often, and a very large part of her wished that she didn’t have somewhere to be, “I should probably get ready to go.”  
The girl nodded, “Good luck with the match,” she paused, “I’m tempted to make another bet with you as an incentive to win, but I don’t think you need it.”  
Kimber laughed, “I haven’t even cashed in on my last win; I get to take you out on a date, right?”  
“Mhm,” the racquetball girl crossed her arms and smiled, “Yeah, that was the agreement. Where do you want to take me?”  
“Nowhere; I want you to have dinner here with me,” she licked her lips and smiled, “As long as you're okay with having dessert first.”  
The girl blushed, “Yeah...I think I can do that.”

“Crazy… this is crazy…” the petite brunette muttered to herself as the taxi drove away behind her. “What the hell am I doing here?”  
There was no answer, of course, as she began to wheel her luggage behind her on the pavement. it bounced and rocked roughly over a few patches of broken concrete, and the girl growled as she looked around the industrial parking lot.  
The complex was huge, and tons of cars were parked everywhere, but no one was in sight. A few building had impressive looking logos on them, and it seemed like everything in the area had something to do with some sort of construction.  
The girl wheeled over to an outdoor directory that was sun bleached white, and she winced at it through her glasses, “Yeah, this is definitely the place… I guess it’s that building over there?”  
She wheeled her luggage across the parking lot to a fairly large, nondescript warehouse. She was starting to have her doubts as to whether or not she was even in the right plaza, but then, she spotted the logo she’d seen on the shooter girl’s website.  
It was a silhouette of girl doing finger guns. The girl had a dick jutting out from between her legs, and it looked like something that she would see on some idiot’s giant truck mud flaps.   
She pulled the door open and wheeled her luggage through, then grunted as the door almost closed on it.  
“Stupid thing!” the girl growled as she wrestled the wheel free of the edge of the door, “Just once I’d like to…”  
“Hey, let me help you out,” she heard a voice behind her as someone put their hand on the door and held it for her.  
“Oh… thanks,” the brunette said a little sheepishly as she turned to see a tall, lanky woman with long brown hair. “Ah…” she tried not to show how surprised she was, “I know you… you’re... “ she flushed, “Tina? No, Tasha. No, no, that’s not right; I’m sorry, I…”  
“It’s Tilly,” the woman laughed as she took a step back and let the girl through. “Don’t worry about it. I take it you’re new?”  
“Yeah,” the girl nodded and took a deep breath, obviously still embarrassed at having forgotten the woman’s name. “I just flew in from Oregon, got kind of lost on the way over and spent way too much money on taxis, so my brain is kind of fragged. Tilly,” she repeated the name and smiled tiredly as she put out her hand, “I’m Ella.”  
“Nice to meet you, Ella,” the tall woman shook the girl’s hand. “I heard about you; apparently you dominated the competition in the recruiting match. Someone told me that you cum like a fuckin’ shotgun; I’d really like to see that.”  
Ella blushed hotly, “Well, you know…” she cleared her throat, “Um, thanks for helping me out. Any chance you could tell me where to check in or… whatever it is I need to do to get to work around here?”  
“Down the hall and to the left is the arena,” Tilly gestured, “If you go all the way back you’ll hit another hallway. Janelle’s office is on the right.” The woman grinned, “Also, try to relax. Things aren’t that serious around here,” she chuckled. “Good luck.”  
Ella sighed and nodded before moving forward, “Thanks again.”  
“No sweat, I’ll see you around.”

Moments later, Ella came to the end of the hall and saw the arena. It was a great big open room with several rows of bleachers and of course, the infamous shooter girl’s arena smack dab in the middle. At that moment, there were a few girls rushing around setting up equipment, and though the bleachers were mostly empty, there were a few women standing around here and there watching the scene and talking excitedly.  
Ella frowned as she made her way to the back and kept her head down. She’d hoped to come in much earlier to try and avoid the bustle, and she was having second thoughts about whether or not she was even cut out for the job. Everyone seemed so bubbly and excitable, and she wondered if she was really going to be able to…  
“Scuse’ me!”  
A girl with curly dark hair ran past her, seemingly in a rush. Ella was so busy stepping out of the way that she didn’t see the the second girl that approached her.   
“Hey, are you new?”  
She looked up suddenly, a bit startled, “Yeah.” Her eyes met those of a natural redhead who was smiling at her.  
“Pardon my saying, but you look a little lost,” the redhead laughed, “Like you wandered in here. Anything I can do to help?”  
Ella stiffened, God, is it really that obvious that I’m new? “No, thanks, I’m just going back to see Janelle.”  
“Oh, Janelle stepped out for lunch,” the girl commented dryly, “She should be back soon.”  
“Ah,” Ella’s shoulders slumped.  
The redhead chuckled and frowned, “Aw, don’t look so down. Lemme guess: just flew in, got lost, paid too much for taxis and now you’re stuck rolling your luggage around waiting for a place to stay because things aren’t going the way you planned?”  
The petite girl’s eyes widened, “God, I can’t believe I’m that easy to see through,” she hung her head with exasperation.  
“Don’t worry about it; it’s happened to at least half the people here,” the redhead smiled surely. “Name’s Jessica,” she held out her hand, “People call me Jessica rabbit, or just rabbit.”  
Ella took the girls hand and shook it, “Ella. People don’t call me anything else.”  
“Not yet,” Jessica grinned. “C’mon, you’re just in time to see a closed match between Kimber and Kelly. Why don’t you take a seat and put that clunky thing down?”  
The two names sounded distantly familiar, but Ella didn’t bother to wonder where she’d heard them before. Her luggage was feeling awfully heavy, and she glanced at the bleachers, “Okay… sure.”  
She followed Jessica to the bleachers and sat down with a huff. The colorful playing area looked like it was all set up, and a few expensive looking cameras were standing on tripods, waiting to film the match from different angles.  
“Tell me about yourself, Ella. Where you coming from?”  
“The pacific northwest,” Ella sighed as she settled down, “You?”  
“I’m from Canada, like Mi-na,” the redhead smiled, “You’ve heard of Mi-na, right?”  
“She’s the one with her own studio that makes all those crazy videos, right?”  
Jessica laughed, “Yup. I actually joined shortly after she did, so it’s been almost two years for me. Tell me, which league are you gunning for?”  
“not sure, to be honest,” Ella took a deep breath and tried not to frown. “It’s a little overwhelming, just being here. I’ll figure all of that out eventually, but for now I’m probably going to do more watching than talking.” She turned toward the girl, “What position do you shoot for, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Why would I mind?” The girl chuckled again. “I play at the top of the intermediate league. They’ve tried to convince me to go pro a few times, and I think my production is high enough to do it, but meh, I don’t really wanna deal with the stress and I’m not that competitive,” the girl crossed her arms and leaned back. “Being a contender isn’t just about shooting a lot; I mean, that has a lot to do with it, but there’s a certain amount of drive you’ve gotta have that I just can’t seem to muster. I like being where I’m at, and Janelle always encourages us to play to our strengths.” She turned to Ella, “How do you shoot? I’m curious.”  
The bespectacled girl tried to quell another blush as she cleared her throat, “Not sure, honestly. I haven’t done much ‘shooting’,” she made quotations with her fingers. “It’s kinda complicated to get into, but I haven’t really been able to ejaculate until recently.”  
“Really?” Jessica looked genuinely intrigued, “That’s super interesting.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause I’m kind of like that too, except it’s sort of the opposite problem. I had an accident when I was a kid and my head got all busted up. It messed up a bunch of my nerves and when I hit puberty I guess I went overboard with masturbating,” the girl chuckled. “I can cum almost any time I want to without actually orgasming, and I’m pretty much hard all the time. Because of that, I shoot in the doubles and the teams leagues.”  
Ella tried to hide her dismay, “Ah… that’s interesting.”  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to pretend it’s normal,” Jessica laughed. “I know you might feel a little isolated right now, but you’ll figure out soon enough that you’re in good company. We’re all a little kooky and messed up around here, but that’s what makes it so fun!”  
The out of state girl was about to reply when an aggressive bass line began to play from somewhere. Jessica nodded towards the arena and shouted over the music, “They’re about to start! This is Kelly’s last match; she’s quitting the shooter girls because she’d going to live with her new fiance in France!”  
“France?” Ella mouthed with surprise as she sat back, “Damn… must be nice.”

“Heyoo fans! This is Mi-na, the one and only and forever yours truly, hosting Machine gun Kelly’s farewell match!” The short, stout Filipina smiled widely in front of one of the cameras. She was wearing a football jersey with the shooter girl’s logo on it, and a thin headset rested over her short hair.  
“This is a closed match, which means no outside audience in the building, but, as always, all you wonderful psycho fans that subscribe to us through pornyexpress get to watch the match live! Now, for those of you who don’t know, our dear, long time cohort and contender Kelly is quitting the shooter girls for personal reasons,” Mi-na wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, “I promise I won’t get all emotional about it, maybe it’s too late, but she’s going to whip it out and spank it one more time for all you lovely people! As a quick note, this is just an exhibition match, so the scores won’t count towards the shooter’s overall stats. This clip will be available for streaming to subscribers for twenty four hours before it gets kicked out by something else, but by then you can always find it on pornyexpress/shootergirls. Anyway, let’s get to the action!”  
Several of the shooter girls clapped and cheered loudly as one of the cameras panned over them. Ella shrank back and hid behind Jessica, and the girl reassured her, “Don’t worry, I picked a spot where the cameras won’t reach us.”  
the busty commentator took a deep breath and licked her lips, “Alrighty!” She pointed to one side of the room dramatically,” First up: she’s mean, she’s lean, and she can deadlift your ass into next Tuesday! Kimber Katana!”  
A fit blonde jogged up to the arena and waved casually. Her hair was put up into a tight ponytail and she wore a tight sports bra with the word ‘chicvibe’ written over it. Her midsection was completely exposed, and her toned abs rippled gently as she raised her fist over her head. The girls in the arena cheered, and one person shouted, “I wanna have your babies, Kimber!”  
Kimber laughed and pointed at the girl, then held her hand up to her head like it was a phone and mouthed, “Call me.”  
Mi-na giggled, “Okay, okay, calm down everyone. We’ve got our contender coming now, a woman who, of course, needs no introduction. But…” Mi-na lowered her gaze dramatically and closed her eyes, “No one will deprive me of this very important moment. This woman has been with the shooter girls almost since the beginning. She’s strong and supportive and has more emotional prowess in one finger than most people have in their entire body. Ladies, gentleman and those in between… may I present to you: the baroness of bone, the ebony juggernaut, the crimson killer… Machine. Gun. Kelllllly!”  
The girls cheered loudly, filling the arena with boisterous applause as if it were completely full. Even Kimber cheered as a tall, dark skinned woman wearing a long red dress walked up to the playing area. Her hair was immaculately curled and her red lipstick and nails matched the color of her dress as she waved broadly to her fellow shooter girls.  
“Now my lovelies…” Mi-na turned to the two futanari with a flourish, “This is an exhibition match with no contingencies: you’ve got five minutes to cum your brains out. The one with the highest score wins, easy peasy. Any questions, ladies?”  
The two contenders smiled knowingly at each other.  
“I’ll take that as a no! Let’s have a good, clean, and I use the word clean in the most figurative sense, match! Contenders, draw your firearms, please!”  
Both Kimber and Kelly moved their hands to their crotch at the same time. Kimber popped open the front button on her jogging pants and let her already hard dick spring outward, and Kelly fluidly swept away the slit of her dress like an old western gunslinger moving aside their coat.  
“Locked and loaded, I see,” Mi-na chuckled, “When the timer starts counting down, y’all can let loose. Oh, and ladies?”  
The two contenders glanced at Mi-na.  
“Make sure the safety is off,” Mi-na winked before taking a step back.

Cecilia ran down the street, her hair bouncing as she covered her eyes from the sun. She thought that she saw Tilly leave the arena, and there was only one place the woman would be if she were taking a break from work.  
About a block away from the shooter girls headquarters sat an old, rickety irish pub. It was a usual spot for her and Tilly, and the two of them, along with many of the other girls, frequented the place often enough for all the staff to recognize them. Cecilia made her way there and walked in hurriedly, then looked around to see if she could spot her roommate.  
“Hey, looking for Tilly?”  
Cecilia turned to see one of the waitresses smiling at her, “Yes, is she…”  
“She’s sitting in the lounge,” the waitress gestured with her head, “Want me to bring you a drink?”  
“Maybe a ginger ale?” Cecilia smiled as she made her way towards the lounge.  
“You got it.”  
The hispanic girl hopped past the bar and warily peeked into the lounge. Since it was early afternoon, there weren’t many people around, and the tall young woman was easy to spot sitting in one of the old, oversized leather armchairs.  
Tilly looked up and Cecilia darted backwards out of sight.  
“Cece, stop trying to hide; I saw you already,” Tilly laughed.  
The younger girl winced and stepped into the lounge hesitantly, “I am bad at sneaking.”  
“Yeah, you suck,” Tilly agreed with a tired smile. “Are you following me or what?”  
The girl nodded as she plopped down in the chair opposite Tilly, “You left so suddenly… I was worried that you might be sad.”  
The tall woman leaned back and gripped her glass. It was a dark beer, a chocolate stout, and she took a small sip of it before she sighed, “You’re a good kid, Cece. Yeah… honestly, I’m a little sad that Kelly is leaving. I’m not super broken up about it, don’t get me wrong, but I’m gonna miss her.”  
“I guess no one is going to do this forever,” the girl commented as she smiled up at the waitress who brought her a ginger ale, “Thanks!”  
The waitress nodded and walked off, leaving the two of them alone once more.  
“You’re right, and I’m not expecting anyone to stay for their whole life, I mean, who wants to see an old, floppy lady penis in the shooter girls?”  
Cecilia giggled, “Some people seem to be into weirder things. I’m sure you’ll still be in demand.”  
“Maybe,” The woman stretched slowly and sighed. “Either way, I probably won’t be doing this until I’m forty, even if people do wanna see me. Cum shooting is a young woman’s game, and I’m…”  
“You’re not leaving too, are you?!”  
“No, dummy,” Tilly tugged absently on one of her braids. “I’m just being introspective.”  
“Oh good…” Cecilia took a sip of her ginger ale and nodded, “Introspective is better than leaving, right?”  
Tilly beamed. Living with the bubbly Mexican girl had posed its challenges, but she had to admit that they’d grown close and her life had improved because of it. Their relationship was completely platonic, though they regularly masturbated together. Romantically, Tilly suspected that the girl would have driven her crazy with her seat of the pants decision making and indecisiveness, but as friends, they balanced each other well.  
“Yes, introspective is better than leaving,” The tall woman agreed with her before she yawned. “All I’m saying is that eventually everyone is going to go on their way and a new set of shooters is going to take their place. It’s the way of the world, you know? It’s nothing to get sad about.”  
Cecilia didn’t look convinced, “I understand what you’re saying, but… I have barely started. Anyway, what would you do instead of this?”  
“Probably get into writing,” Tilly mused as she took another drink. “What about you? Where do you picture yourself in ten years, Cece?”  
The girl’s eyes widened. Despite their age gap, there was a considerable maturity gap as well, and the girl shook her head, “I don’t know. I have thought about being a model, but mostly, I want to design clothes for classy ladies.”  
“Hey, there you go! I think you’d be really good at that. While you’re at it, maybe you can design some fashionable pants for women that have a little more crotch access.”  
Cecilia almost spit up her drink as she giggled, “Si, I will!”  
The long haired brunette took a deep chug of her beer before pausing, “We should probably get back. I at least wanted to say bye to Kelly.”  
“You didn’t want to see the match?”  
“Psh, I’ve seen them shoot against each other a dozen times,” Tilly stared into her drink and waved the comment off. “Those two are both so competitive; I think they’ve actually tied more than once. Can you imagine that: a tie between two people who are shooting jizz. How much more competitive can you get? I’ll bet both of them are just trolling each other right now instead of taking the match seriously.”  
The girl nodded, “Do you think Kimber will be sad that her favorite rival is leaving?”  
“Maybe a little, but she’s already started bullying that new girl, Mitzi.”  
“Mitzi?” Cecilia asked in surprise. “She does not seem like she can be bullied.”  
“No, no, not in the traditional sense, I just meant that Kimber has taken a liking to her. Her shooting style is similar to Kelly’s, and they both have that swagger and sense of competition.”  
“Really? She just looks mad all the time to me… I wonder if I annoy her,” the girl looked furtively at the unlit fireplace.  
“Naw, she just has resting bitch face,” Tilly chuckled. “She’s cool, at least from what I know about her. I’m sure she’ll be perfect for Kimber; the two of them can duke it out for supremacy while I continue to take the lead…” Tilly sipped her beer and rolled her eyes.  
Cecilia giggled again, “Sneaky.”  
“Hey, I can’t help it if I have a tactical advantage,” Tilly shrugged before yawning once more, “C’mon, finish your drink so we can get back.”  
“I can’t drink it that fast; it burns!”  
“Wha? This is coming from a chick who can pound three shots of tequila without taking a breath.”  
“Tequila isn’t bubbly!”  
“Okay, fair enough,” The tall woman grinned, “I’ll ask the waitress for a paper cup on the way out.”

Fresh cum splattered down onto the arena as the lightshow played beneath it. A healthy rope launched from the starting line and flew past the four foot marker, and it glowed dully purple as it hit the blacklight. Kimber grinned and laughed as her raging erection pulsed out another shot, and beside her, Kelly was getting ready to blow a third load.  
The girls sitting in the bleachers shouted and raved, each of them rooting for one of the contenders. It seemed like everyone was having fun... everyone but a petite girl who was sitting off to the side.  
Ella looked on in dismay as the gorgeous woman in the red dress shot a load of cum almost six feet away from herself. She shook her head as the counter on the big screen overhead went up by several milliliters, and she blinked as she witnessed the woman fire a second round almost as far as the first.  
“Oh my god…” she mouthed as she looked on, “This is what they expect me to do?”  
The redhead sitting beside her noticed the look on her face and laughed over the sound of the bassy music, “Pretty damn impressive, right? If you’re worried that you’re not cut out for this, don’t be; very few girls can shoot at contender level.”  
Ella nodded. She wasn’t worried about performing in general, but when she’d last spoken with Janelle, it seemed like the woman was encouraging her to compete up to a professional league. She knew her own limits, and, based on what she’d witnessed so far, she wasn’t worried about her output, but the sheer stamina that was being displayed by the two women was terrifying.  
“It’s always hard at first,” Jessica leaned in close and explained to the girl, “Well, not for me, but I’ve been jacking off forever. Most of the girls have to train. People think it’s easy cumming like that, but it takes a lot of control and practice. Don’t expect yourself to get to that level right away; you’ll be a nervous wreck if you do.”  
The glasses wearing girl nodded, grateful for the encouragement. There was still three minutes left on the clock, and it didn’t look like the two contenders were stopping any time soon.  
“Phew!” Kelly smiled as she slowed her stroking a bit, “That feels much better! Always nice to let a little out before you start really trying, right Kimber?”  
The athletic blonde smirked as she mercilessly pounded her meat down to the hilt, “Got another six feet in you or are you just trash talking like usual?”  
The dark skinned woman replied over the raucous sound of the cheering girls, “Considering you didn’t even make it to the five foot marker, I’d say you’re not one to talk about trash talking!”  
It had been less than a minute since Kimber last let loose, and she laughed loudly before slamming her fist down hard around her shaft. The swollen red tip of her cockhead shunted out a thick wad that flew past her last load and landed past the five foot marker, and it was followed by a second and a third.  
“So there is a little fight left in you,” Kelly licked her lips and nodded. “Say, Kimber, what did you do to get ready for this? The usual ‘taking five hundred vitamin pills’ routine and curling a few weights?”  
Kimber chuckled as a few drops of cum dripped from the tip of her cock. She’d cum four times already, but she was still as hard as when she’d first started, “Actually, I was spending some time with a really cute girl. Strictly exercise, nothing funny.”  
“I had no idea you were so romantic, you adorable musclehead,” Kelly laughed along with her. “Me? I was talking with my fiance on the phone for like an hour; got me nice and primed.”  
“An hour?” Kimber winced as she began to stroke herself faster, “That sounds boring!”  
“No more boring than lifting weights and doing pull ups,” Kelly’s fingers tightened around the base of her shaft and her red nails dug into her soft skin slightly, “You first or me?”  
“You’re gonna cum again already?” Kimber gave the woman a sideways look from her side of the playing field and offered her a cocky smile, “You don’t have the balls.”  
“That I’ve got plenty of!” Kelly waved into the camera like a pageant queen before her dick started to spurt.  
Kimber smiled. There were very few people who could get her blood pumping like Kelly, and though the woman had more overall stamina than she did, she was never very far behind. Besides, it wasn’t all about how often a girl could cum, but also about the amount. The fit futa’s balls tightened as she grinned, and her thoughts turned to the girl she’d been hanging out with earlier. She was very much looking forward to entertaining her new plaything, and just the thought of burying herself in that tight, athletic pussy was…  
“Fuck yes!” Kimber growled as her cock erupted. The distance of her cumshot never passed the three foot mark, but for her fifth consecutive orgasm there was an incredible amount. For a moment, both women were firing at the same time, and both of their tickers were moving upwards, their numbers very close to each other.  
“Fantasizing again?” Kelly asked coyly. “Haven’t seen you blow like that in awhile.”  
“I haven’t see you blow like that ever.”  
Kelly’s eyes widened, “Oh shit, you did not just say that!” She laughed loudly and glanced at the clock, “One and twenty seconds, Kim; let’s make it count, girl!”  
Kimber sighed heavily and grunted as a bead of sweat began to form on her brow, “Okay, but only because there’s so many newbies watching; gotta show em’ what’s what around here.”  
Back in the bleachers, Ella grabbed Jessica’s shoulder and shook her gently, “They aren’t seriously going to cum again, are they?!”  
“Probably,” Jessica giggled, “They’re both such huge clout monsters; they’d probably cum themselves to death if we gave them more than five minutes.”  
“B,but…” Ella stared as the fit looking girl, Kimber, began to literally slap her dick around. Her eyes widened as she watched the woman batter her poor, swollen looking cock, and her eyes shifted over to Kelly, who was slamming her dick down so hard that she could barely see the woman’s hand. “That’s six times in a row. That’s more than once a minute.”  
“Shit, I can cum more than once a minute,” Jessica was clearly amused by how bewildered her new friend was. “You should look into the crowd to your left.”  
Ella glanced over, past the two furiously masturbating women, into the gaggle of girls that were cheering.  
“See the black girl with the nice hair?”  
Ella’s eyes scanned the group and saw the person that Jessica must have been talking about. She was sitting away from the crowd at the end of the bleachers. She wasn’t cheering or acting like an idiot, but instead, she was staring at the match like she was studying. Ella stared for a long moment as the clock counted down, and she felt something strange fluttering in her stomach, “What about her?”  
“That’s Mitzi. She’s the newest contender. She’s climbed the amatuer ranks faster than anyone, and she’s broken the shooter girls sixty second cumshot record: four nuts in fifty seven seconds.”  
“Four…” Ella swallowed hard as she tore her eyes away, “That’s crazy. My dick would fall off.”  
Jessica laughed as the clock counted down to twenty seconds, “Oh, this is the end!”  
Kimber grit her teeth as she stopped smacking her cock and began to rail down hard on it. Kelly was doing the same, and both women were breathing hard and concentrating on the cum slick arena in front of them.  
“Hands free!” Kelly bellowed with a smile, “For old times sake?”  
“Okay!” Kimber nodded once and felt the sharp, unforgiving stab of a sixth climax rising up from inside of her.  
Both contenders stopped stroking themselves at the same time and raised their hands into the air like they’d just stuck a landing. Both of their cocks looked red and angry as they began to dump whatever cum they had left to give. Three, four, five shots at least for each of them, and the girls in the crowd screamed their heads off as the tickers counted upwards at an astonishing rate.”  
“Time!” Mi-na shouted into her headset as she rushed up to the arena. She stood between both of the women and placed her hands on their shoulders, “No more stroking ladies!”  
Neither of the contenders were touching themselves, but both of them were still drizzling cum. Their cocks softened as the last of their loads continued to ooze out, and the tickers all but stopped moving. It appeared that Kelly had won by one milliliter, but the athletic woman had never been one to concede so easily.  
Kimber took a deep breath and executed a deep kegel. Her abs could be seen pressing outward as she forced another heavy drop of cum out onto the playing area. Incredibly, the ticker moved up by one milliliter.  
“Oh my gosh!” Mi-na screamed along with everyone else as she crouched between the two women, “Can this be?! A tie between the legendary rivalry?!”  
Kelly closed her eyes and smiled widely as she dropped her arms and relaxed. She exhaled deeply and her dick softened to the point of becoming almost completely flaccid. Slowly, a long, shining thread of cum began to drip out of her.   
“No way, no way…” Mi-na’s eyes widened as everyone became deathly quiet, “I’ve never seen anything like this, there’s just no way that…”  
She stopped talking as the ticker moved up by a point.  
Ella covered her ears as everyone screamed.  
“I can’t believe it!” Mi-na sprang upwards quickly and grabbed Kelly’s arm, “Machine gun Kelly wins by one milliliter!”  
Kimber crossed her arms as the girls in the bleacher raged. She definitely looked put out, but she wore a begrudging grin on her face as she nodded in approval.   
“What a farewell match!” Mi-na lifted Kelly’s arm into the air. “Preposterous! Unprecedented! Absolutely magnesium!”  
The girls continued to cheer. Everyone was so distracted that no one noticed Mitzi slide out of the bleachers and walk towards the back.  
Nobody but Ella.  
The glasses wearing girl watched the young woman saunter off, and she wondered why the new contender looked so downtrodden. A small part of her actually wanted to go after Mitzi and ask what was wrong, but she dismissed the idea quickly.  
I’m a total stranger, Ella thought, why the hell would I do that?

“That was pretty fucking incredible,” Miranda stared at her laptop screen while she pressed a few keys.  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less of Kelly’s last match,” Rosanna sat at her own computer a few feet from her editing partner and began to click up a storm with her mouse.  
The two were sitting in the studio, surrounded by various equipment. A large, relatively new server hummed quietly against one wall, and a few shooter girls logo stickers were slapped over it.   
“You catching the highlights to post on the site later?”  
“Yup,” Rosey pursed her lips in concentration. “There’s just too much good footage; I’m not sure if I should add the first set of cumshots or the last one.”  
“You should tease at the last one and show one of the others; don’t ruin the ending,” Miranda smirked.  
“Yeah, makes sense,” Rosey replied as she continued to work through the video.  
The two women worked in silence for several minutes. It was obvious that they were very comfortable working with each other, and over the past two years the two had developed a smooth rhythm.  
At first, Miranda was hesitant to take on an assistant, but Rosey, formerly (and still) Mi-na’s exclusive producer and editor, had proven herself to be invaluable. The tattooed woman’s workload had become considerably easier since her arrival, and though she didn’t want to admit it, she didn’t know what she would do without her around.  
If the girls were the heart and soul of the shooter girls venture, then Miranda and Rosey were the brain. Lately, Janelle had been spending the majority of her time promoting the company and looking for sponsors, but the two women in the studio were there to make sure that a consistent stream of content was being edited and released in a timely manner.  
“Do you think we’ll lose some of our audience now that Kelly is leaving?” Rosey asked, breaking the silence.  
Miranda had been pushing off the question, and she sighed as she shook her head, “I hope not. Our revenue has spiked considerably even in the past few months, but with the twins gone and Kelly, we’re going to have to fill those slots really quickly. The problem is that most of our girls are comfortable where they’re at, and we don’t have many that can shoot… well, like this,” Miranda pointed at her screen as a four second clip of Kimber cumming played on the screen.  
Rosey nodded, “Janelle is insisting that she’s got some people lined up, but I’m getting a little nervous about it.”  
“Your guys’ studio hasn’t got much to worry about,” Miranda snickered, “How many views did that last video get?”  
Rosey smiled. Mi-na had recently directed a short video of one of the more tenured shooter girls, Jacqueline, dancing a traditional ballet number. Jacqueline had been wearing the full garb, a bodice, tights and a tutu… except the tutu was extremely short, and the girls tight didn’t go up all the way. “Over ten thousand in the first forty eight hours. Pornyexpress told me that it was one of our most successful videos to date, and they want to see more content like that.”  
Miranda chuckled, “People are getting tired of regular old porn, aren’t they?”  
“We live in a day and age where you can get it anytime anywhere. The market is saturated with it, and people are starting to become desensitized.” Rosey continued to edit the freshly recorded clip as she spoke, “Personally, as a consumer, I get sick of being fed the same old shit from media over and over. Superhero movies, tv dramas, they all suck these days; it’s the same recycled garbage that…”  
“Hey, what’ve you got against superhero movies?” Miranda asked with a smile.  
“You know the answer to that. You just like them because of all the hunky, overly muscled and oiled movie stars.”  
“God, you say it like its a bad thing,” Miranda chuckled.  
A quiet knock on the door caused both of them to look up.  
“Hey, can you set me up for an interview?” It was Janelle. She looked like she was in a bit of a rush, and her suit was a little more rumpled than usual.  
“Sure. Who’s it for?”  
Janelle stepped aside and presented a young, shy looking woman wearing glasses, “This lovely young lady.”  
Ella tried not to blush as she waved, “H,hey… I’m Ella.”  
“Ella!” Miranda stood suddenly and walked over with a huge smile, “I saw your video from the preliminaries; you were amazing!”  
Ella tried not to shrink back, “Thanks.”  
Janelle stepped forward and put her hand out, “I can see the dollar signs in your eyes from here, Miranda,” she chuckled, “Take it easy on the kid, she’s brand, brand new. Give her a formal, recorded interview and treat her nice, okay?”  
Ella tried not to frown. Even though Janelle wasn’t patronizing her in any way, she hated being treated like a child.  
“Of course; nice is the only thing we know,” Rosey laughed and waved to Ella, “We’ll get you all settled in, so no worries.”

Mitzi washed her face before looking up into the mirror. She’d been feeling sour all day, and she’d done everything she could think to do to shake it.  
The truth was, she was upset. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she was sad that so many people were leaving, especially Kelly, a woman whom she’d just started becoming friends with. It wasn’t just because they were both black; the two women shared a lot in common. As soon as Mitzi had arrived, Kelly had been nothing but encouraging to her, and the young, competitive shooter girl had been looking forward to competing against the woman in a pro match.  
She was feeling stupid for being so emotional, which of course, was making her even more emotional. She scowled at her reflection and shook her head, “God, why are you being so…”  
She stopped talking as she heard two familiar voices approaching. They were laughing and joking with each other, and she ducked into one of the stalls and closed the door quietly.  
“… Totally earned that and I concede to your greatness,” Mitzi heard Kimber’s voice echoing throughout the shower room.  
“What the hell?” Kelly replied incredulously, “Never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth. What’s the catch?”  
Mitzi could hear that the two women were undressing as Kimber answered, “No catch. I mean, it’s not like we haven’t tied three times and that’s the sixth time you’ve beaten me, making us completely and totally even now…” Kimber trailed off.  
“I knew it,” Kelly chuckled as Mitzi heard one of the lockers being opened. “Maybe we can officially say that we’re equals, then, right?”  
“Maybe we can,” Mitzi pursed her lips as she heard the zippy sound of the fit woman’s rayon pants being pulled off. “In any case, we’re gonna have to.”  
“Aw, don’t be like that,” Kelly sounded sad.  
“Like what?” Kimber chuckled, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make a jab at you. I’m really happy for you and I’m glad you found someone special. This place won’t be the same without you, but I’ll find a way to deal with the lack of serious competitors.”  
“Hey, watch what you ask for; there’s some strong contenders coming up,” Kelly said as Mitzi heard another locker being opened. “What about my girl Mitzi? I know you’ve got a hard on for her.”  
Kimber snickered, “Is it that obvious? Yeah, I guess I do, but only because she reminds me of you so much.”  
Mitzi frowned as she felt a stab of disappointment and anger. The feeling didn’t last long, however, because she was distracted by Kelly’s reply.  
“Why? Cause we’re both black?” The woman’s tone was sarcastic.  
“Yeah, Kel, of course that’s my reason; you know I only pick fights with black girls,” Kimber chuckled, meeting the woman’s sarcasm with her own. “No! It’s cause you both have that same look in your eyes that sort of pisses me off. That looks that says, ‘I’m gonna kick your ass and I think I’m better than you because I had a hard childhood.”  
Mitzi pictured Kelly raising her brow before she heard her laugh, “Damn girl, why you gotta be so brutal?”   
“Honestly? I think it’s because my life was so easy when I was kid. I mean, compared to you and most of the other girls, I feel like the most entitled bitch around. Not just because I’m white either, though that’s gotta have something to do with it,” Mitzi heard Kimber sigh. “I just get sick and fucking tired of everything being so easy. I don’t play the game for cred; I play it because I love it and I love it more when I have a reason to push myself. When I see some chick coming up in here giving me those fuck off eyes, and she can back it up,” Kimber took a deep breath, “Man, that’s the shit I want, right there. Especially when it’s a nobody like Mitzi; they’re hungry and indignant and reckless as hell, but… I respect it. I guess it’s the same fuck off look I must have all the time. Despite that, I hate it when people expect things to just be handed to them, you know? You gotta work for it! In the end, I shouldn’t be so out of touch with my own feelings that I can’t admit that I’m sad to see you go; you put the work in and I’m proud to call you my friend. But Mitzi, or anyone, is going to have to work pretty damn hard to get my respect. These new girls have got an established career path here if they want it; you and me practically built this place from the ground up.”  
“Aww, it’s sweet to see you get all sentimental,” Mitzi couldn’t see the woman, but she could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling. “I understand what you’re saying, and I don’t disagree with you, but that girl is hungry for your ass,” Kelly giggled, “I think she has what it takes to outgun you; have you seen her cum?”  
Mitzi smiled slowly as her chest began to grow warm with pride.  
“Oh, I’ve seen it,” Kimber took a deep breath and chuckled lowly, “I’m looking forward to shooting against her… she better not disappoint me.”  
Mitzi’s eyes narrowed. For a brief moment, she thought about bursting out of the stall and confronting Kimber. All that garbage about entitlement and challenge was making her blood boil. She wanted to hate Kimber for what she’d said, but despite her elitist attitude, the woman had admitted that she’d had things easy. Mitzi herself was of a like mind: she’d spent her entire adult life raging against what everyone in her family thought she ought to do. Regardless, it was difficult to to have an argument with someone who was so honest with themselves and where they were at with life, and so she thought better against confronting Kimber and stayed where she was.  
“If she doesn’t getcha, someone else will with that attitude,” Kelly scoffed before falling into another fit of giggling.  
“We’ll see. I’m looking forward to the challenge.”  
“And I’m looking forward to watching you get knocked off your throne,” Kelly said playfully. “Now get your tight white ass into the shower; you know they’re gonna expect us to come out at the same time. Knowing Janelle, there’s gonna be some big ol’ embarrassing going away…”  
“Don’t know nothing about it!” Kimber said coyly, cutting the woman off, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I will get my tight white ass into the shower, thanks very much.”  
Mitzi heard the sharp sound of a spank echoing throughout the bathroom, and she assumed that Kimber had actually spanked herself.  
Kelly laughed loudly, “You’re such an arrogant SOB.”  
“Hey now, my mother is a nice lady! I did not turn out like she wanted me to, so don’t use me to…”  
Their voices trailed off around the corner where the showers were, and Mitzi snuck out several moments later when she was sure the coast was clear.

“So, Ella, tell us a little bit about yourself?”  
The petite girl cleared her throat and looked furtively at the camera. She was sitting a a swiveling chair in one corner of the room, and she clutched an unopened water bottle like it was a lifeline. “Well, um… this is probably pretty boring and what most people would expect from looking at me, but I love to read.”  
“That’s not boring; I love to read too,” Rosey smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. She could tell the girl was nervous: most were during their first interview. It was the first video that subscribers would see, and even though the interviews were always relatively innocent (no one was ejaculating, at least) they were almost as popular as the other videos on the site.  
“What sorts of things do you like to read?” Rosey continued.  
“Mostly science fiction, but I like certain genres of fantasy. I’m also one of those weirdos that likes history, so historical and non historical fiction are a favorite.”  
“Very cool. Got any other hobbies or things you do in your free time?”  
Ella snickered nervously, “Well, I’m a student, so I don’t have a lot of free time. I do like to play video games sometimes, mostly racing ones, and I guess I’m pretty good at them from what I’ve been told. Either that, or all of my friends suck at them.”  
Rosey laughed, “We’ve got a lot of gamers here, so I’m sure you’ll fit right in. What drew you to the shooter girls?”  
“Hm, let’s see,” Ella shrugged and chuckled once, “I’m trying to think of a nice way to say this, but… I’m broke as hell and college is expensive.”  
“I heard that,” Rosey agreed with her. “So the prospect of working a job with a lot of flexibility really appeals to you right now?”  
“Definitely. Past that I… guess I have the necessary qualifications,” she looked down for a moment and cleared her throat again.  
“Tell us about your qualifications,” Rosey smiled. “It’s okay to be nervous; everyone is nervous in the beginning. This is a good time to practice being open about it; we’re all friends here.”  
Ella nodded and tried not to blush, “Well, I’m a futa… obviously. Um, I guess I’m pretty rare as they come; I don’t have any testicles on the outside of my body.”  
“Yeah, that is pretty rare, there are only a few other girls here like you,” Rosey was still smiling, and she mouthed to Ella, “You’re doing great.” Afterwards, she paused and asked, “Is it okay if I ask you a few personal questions? If you don’t feel comfortable answering, just say ‘pass’.”  
Ella nodded and fiddled with her glasses, which suddenly seemed to be sliding down her nose.  
“Based on your performance at the preliminaries, do you have any plans to compete up to contender level?”  
“I’m honestly not sure. I’ve been told that I might be able to, but some of those girls…” Ella trailed off as she remembered the match she’d just seen between Kimber and Kelly.  
“Yeah, they can be pretty fierce,” Rosey agreed with her. “But I’ve seen your numbers and you’ve got some impressive firepower; damn impressive. In fact, you’ve actually got some of the highest output numbers that any of our girls have ever scored on a solo run.”  
“I do?” Ella was unable to hide her surprise. Her time at the preliminaries had been a blur, and all she could remember was stepping up to the arena when it was her turn and trying her damnedest to not tuck her tail and run away. Between the always irritating plane ride and not having released for three days, she managed to get off through sheer willpower, and everyone present seemed completely awed by how much cum such a small woman was able to produce.  
“Yup. It seems like you’re already capable of shooting at contender level, though of course, no one is going to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to. On that note, which league would you say holds the most appeal to you?”  
Ella tried not to frown as she chuckled nervously, “Honestly… I was hoping I could keep my head low and compete in the amateur leagues.”  
“Fair enough,” Rosey’s smile never wavered, but she glanced over her shoulder at Miranda, who was giving her a knowing look. “Let’s move on. Again, if any of these questions make you uncomfortable, feel free to pass on them. Our fans ask a lot of questions, so lately we’ve been taking initiative on some of the more common ones. How many times a day do you masturbate?”  
Ella stiffened, C’mon… you’re gonna have to get used to being open about this kind of stuff! She chastised herself harshly as she tried to quell her ever reddening face, “As weird as it sounds, I’m sort of on a set schedule. I usually do it in the morning. I can skip a day and be okay, but if I go more than forty eight hours I start to get a little grumpy.”  
“That’s most of our girls,” Rosanna smiled widely. “Do you watch porn while you do it or do you just use your imagination?”  
Ella began to fidget, “Um… sometimes I watch porn. Most of the time I do it in the shower, so I just use my imagination.”  
“What kind of porn do you like to watch?”  
The young woman’s face turned beet red, “Mostly, um… lesbian porn.”  
“Ah, would you say that you like girls more than you like guys? Most of our girls consider themselves completely bisexual, but many of them have a preference that swings more in one direction that the other. ”  
Ella was beginning to feel nauseous from nervousness, and she took a deep breath, “I’m mostly into chicks.”  
“Cool.” Rosey saw the look on her interviewees’ face and changed the subject, “Let’s talk about your taste in music for a moment.”  
Ella’s eyes reflected relief as she relaxed, “Sure… no problem.”

“Surprise!”  
At least twenty girls huddled around Kelly and Kimber as they stepped into the arena. Someone threw a bit of confetti, and Kelly spotted a banner over the exit that read ‘Congrats Kelly!’.  
“Oh my god, what a complete and utter surprise that I had no idea about,” Kelly said somewhat sarcastically though it was clear that she was eating up the attention. She glanced at Kimber, who shrugged and laughed.  
“I told you, I didn’t know anything about it!”  
“Mhm, sure,” Kelly smiled wryly as someone threw confetti on her, “Okay, okay, I get it!” She thrust her hands out to protect herself.  
Janelle pushed her way through the crowd of girls and crossed her arms, “Now, before you say anything, I know this wasn’t necessary and I know it probably didn’t take you by surprise, but it’s the least we could do.” She stepped up to the much taller woman and hugged her tightly.  
“Daw,” Kelly smiled and hugged the blonde back. “Stop, you’re gonna get me all in the feels.”  
Janelle stepped back and wiped her eyes, “I know, I know… sorry. Look, you and the twins leaving on the same day is getting me all messed up. I know you’ve gotta go, but…” she reached into her blazer pocket and produced a small box, “We all pitched in to get you this.”  
Kelly took the box and rolled her eyes, “C’mon guys, you’re gonna make me cry.” She opened it slowly and pulled out a pair of silver earrings that were perfect replicas of the shooter girls logo. “Oh shit,” she gawked at them before immediately changing them out for the ones she was already wearing, “I love them!”  
Some of the girls were openly crying while others were chattering and shouting, and Kelly scarcely took a step before she was glomped by someone else. “Kimber, help me!”  
Kimber stepped back and waved her hand, “You’re on your own, girl.”  
The glomping went on for fifteen minutes at least, but eventually the tall woman with the renowned hair made it to the door. By that time, some of the girls had scattered, but there were still plenty of people standing around wanting to see the newly engaged woman off.  
Janelle waved some of the girls off like she was directing traffic and stood in front of Kelly, “I’ve got one more surprise for you before you leave.”  
“I can’t handle any more surprises!” The woman shook her head and laughed, “Have mercy!”  
The blonde in the business suit shook her head, “This is a good surprise, I promise.” She stepped away from the exit as the door opened.  
“Jermaine!” Kelly shouted shrilly as she leapt forward.  
A deeply tanned man in a sharp striped suite stepped into the room and was immediately assaulted by the woman. He was even taller than she was, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head while he laughed, “Surprise, surprise!”  
Cecilia and Mi-na were standing off to the side, and Cecilia whispered, “Hey, who’s that?”  
Mi-na was wiping a tear from the corner of her eye and smiling widely, “He’s Kelly’s fiance. Supposedly he was out of country for a business meeting, but I guess he was able to meet her here so they could fly back to France together.”  
“He looks like a movie star,” Cece commented.  
“Yeah, for sure,” Mi-na agreed. “He’s just as gorgeous as she is. What the hell do I gotta do to get a man like that?”  
Cecilia blinked, “Let me know when you figure it out.”  
After Kelly recovered from the initial shock of seeing her fiance, she excitedly took him around to introduce him to everyone. The man had an interesting accent and was obviously well traveled, and his voice was as smooth as his disposition.  
“Miss Vette,” Jermaine took Janelle’s hand and kissed it, “It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Your genius is surpassed only by your beauty.”  
Jannelle smirked as she allowed her hand to be taken, “Not everyone feels the same way about my establishment as you, but thank you very much!”  
“How could they not?” Jermaine glanced around, “Look at this place! The energy, the grandeur… all of the beautiful women! Not just pretty women, but intelligent, as well, and so competitive…” he glanced at Kimber and smiled, “From what I hear.”  
Kimber smiled slowly, “We’re not entirely untamable. We just need people that can handle us.”  
The businessman chuckled knowingly, “I know! All too well,” he wrapped his arm around Kelly’s waist.  
Kelly saw the look on Kimber’s face and her eyes widened, “Don’t even think about it.”  
Kimber laughed and took a step back, “Hey now, I’m just making polite conversation. Very nice to meet you, Jermaine,” she nodded, “Best of luck to both of you.”  
“Thanks. Now, where is the other young woman you wanted to introduce me to?” the businessman glanced around as he asked Kelly.  
“Oh, Mitzi?” Kelly looked around, “Where is that girl? I at least wanted to say bye to her.”  
“I think I saw her heading for the door a few minutes ago,” Janelle offered, “You know how much she likes to lean against the wall and brood.”

Mitzi was leaning against the wall on the outside of the warehouse. She was staring at the parking lot with a blank expression with her arms crossed over her chest, and the only signs of life that were around were a scattering of old cigarette butts.  
“I should take up smoking,” she thought absently as she realized that she was standing in a perpetually smoke saturated zone. She chuckled a moment later as she took a few steps to the right, “Naw. Too expensive.”  
She chuckled again and lowered her eyes to the ground. It struck her as odd that her reasons for not smoking had nothing to do with her health and everything to do with her finances. She was still getting used to the idea of having a regular income, let alone a somewhat disposable one. Between the money she made on matches and her slicklube sponsorship, she was making more than anyone in her family, but she wasn’t feeling any happier for it.  
She hadn’t talked to her mother in months, not since they’d had a fight about her (in her mother’s opinion) questionable choice of career. She’d made a move to call a hundred times, but she always chickened out in the end, so she’d resigned herself to brooding.   
At first, it wasn’t a big deal, but as the weeks went on, she’d been gaining a reputation for being reclusive and stand offish, which of course, made her want to brood even more.  
“There you are!”  
Mitzi turned her head to see Kelly and some tall dude in a suite approaching her. Her eyes widened somewhat, and she smiled weakly, “Hey.”  
Kelly walked over the cigarette butts and hugged the girl tightly, effectively pulling her off the wall, “Why you standing around feeling sorry for yourself? I’m taking off and you can’t even say goodbye to me?”  
Mitzi coughed, “Okay, geez! I’m sorry,” she took a step back. “I was gonna, but there were so many people fawning over you, and…”  
“So? Plough those bitches over,” Kelly giggled as she made a bowling gesture, “You never had a problem doing it before, so why the trepidation now?”  
The slightly shorter, younger woman snickered, “Trepidation? Yeah, fine. I’ll do that next time.” She sighed and smiled, “Look, I really…”  
“Hush with the sentimental shit and meet my fiance,” Kelly cut the girl off excitedly and nudged the man in the suit.  
Mitzi was about to say hi when the man took her hand and lifted it to his lips. She had no idea what was going on, so she let him, and he kissed the back of her hand gently, “Jermaine Rancourt.” He spoke his name like it was a brand. “A sublime pleasure to meet you, Miss Mitzi. The camera doesn’t do you justice; you’re even more beautiful in person.”  
Mitzi’s face flushed. She was usually stoic and coolheaded, but she wasn’t used to such lavish compliments, especially from such an attractive man, “O,oh… thanks.”  
“Jermaine, stop,” Kelly laughed. “You’re gonna give the poor girl a boner and a heart attack at the same time.”  
The man chuckled and straightened up, “I could only be so lucky to be the object of such excitement for such a captivating young woman.”  
Mitzi tried to keep a straight face, but she began to giggle, “God, you’re a smooth talker, aren’t you? Is that how you got her?”  
The man laughed along with her and shrugged, “I’m not sure. Sometimes I say the things that are on my mind without thinking. Often, it works out in my favor, other times…”  
Kelly smirked, “I told him to fuck off. He sent me flowers for a week straight until I called him and told him to stop stalking me, then he somehow convinced me to go to dinner with him.”  
Jermaine looked very pleased with himself, “I’ve always been of the opinion that a good woman should be able to fight for herself. If a person needs to weaken themselves to be desirable to weaker parties, then they miss out on the glories of embracing their strength… don’t you agree, Mitzi?”  
She wasn’t exactly sure what the man meant, but she nodded, “I guess so.”  
“Oh, he’s all full of philosophy and shit,” Kelly waved him off with a smile. “Everybody knows that willful bitches fuck harder; it’s common knowledge.”  
Mitzi laughed loudly, “You calling me a bitch?”  
Kelly raised her eyebrow, “You calling me a bitch...bitch?”  
Once more, Mitzi tried to hold her laughter in, but was unable to, “I’m sad to see you go,” she said as she hugged the woman. “I’m gonna miss you.”  
“I’m gonna miss you too, girl,” Kelly hugged her back and tried not to cry. “I gotta get the hell out of here before my makeup runs.”

“We’re ready!” Rosey hollered as she adjusted one of the cameras slightly. “You really want to try and do it in one take, Mi?”  
Mi-na was standing on a short stage in front of a green screen. She was wearing a brightly sparkling, vaudevillian outfit comprised of a leotard, vest and black hose. Her thick, creamy brown thighs were accentuated by tall heels, and her huge bulge was threatening to break free from the leotard crotch.  
“Yes, it’s very important that we do it in one take!” Mi-na replied excitedly. “Gene Kelly style!”  
“Here we go with the Gene Kelly thing again…” Rosey muttered under her breath and grinned. “Okay, we’re ready to roll whenever you guys are!”  
Four other girls stood around Mi-na, all of them dressed in matching purple leotards.  
Once again, sitting off to the side and trying to make herself as invisible as possible, sat a petite, glasses wearing young woman. Somehow, Ella had gotten caught up into helping set up for something she had no clue about. She’d actually had fun doing it, and it was nice to have some real work to do that didn’t involve her getting partially naked in front of thousands of people online.  
She had no idea what to expect from Mi-na’s stage production; all she knew was that they were filming some sort of new promotional video for the shooter girls. Between the outfits and the stage, she personally thought it was all a bit much, but from what little she knew of Mi-na, the girl was a bit much with pretty much everything.  
“Alright ladies,” Rosanna held up her hand, “Three...two...one…”  
Music began to play from somewhere as Mi-na took a step forward.

“I hear a lot of chatter”  
“From the normal girls I see”  
“They say that they're enamored”  
“Say it must be nice to be me.”  
“But there's something they should know…”  
Mi-na flipped her cane up to her shoulder.  
“It ain't easy to throw...this show…”

Ella's eyes widened as the music picked up. The thick brunette could sing! Mi-na’s back up dancers sprung forward and began to sway around her, and Mi-na flipped her cane upwards and began to sing loudly.

“Sometimes being a futa ain't all it's cracked up to be!”  
“You've got extra parts and plumbing!”  
“You've got extra bits to clean!”  
The four girls began to sing back up.  
(“Ooh, and when you've got an emergency, they say you're a medical mystery and everyone stares confusingly at your medical history...ooh”)  
Mi-na began to kick her legs.   
“So if you think that it's all fun and games, I'm here to say, it ain't!”  
“Sometimes you get so backed up you feel like you could faint!”  
(“You're just a normal person, with so much on your plate”)  
“But all you wanna do is sit at home and masturbate!”

Mi-na began to twirl her cane while the girls twirled around her, and all five of them broke out into a fifteen second dance number. Suddenly, all of them stopped in time, and Mi-na hit the stage with the bottom of her cane while she held it with both hands.

“And don’t even get me started on dating!”  
Each girl looked at one another (“Ha!”)  
“The process can be so degrading.”  
“People are piqued by your novelty”  
“They’re filled with curiosity”  
“Sometimes you feel like you could do without the scrutiny”  
Mi-na looked upwards as the five of them began to sway back and forth.  
(“ooh”)  
“Most girls only treat you wrong”  
(“ooh”)  
“Most guys are fearful of your dong”  
(“ohh”)  
“Like everybody else, we’re just looking to belong...”

The girls exchanged another look.

“But…”

“It’s not all bad, It has its perks”  
(“like peeing standing up…”)  
“Right! And you can wear just what you want like you don’t give a…”  
(“What?!”)  
“Generally we rarely see a struggle with identity”  
“There’s not a lot of pressure to fit in socially”  
Mi-na took a step forward and smiled as she began to tap her cane.  
(“ahh”)  
“If you’re feeling lonely, there’s a place that you can go.”  
(“ahh”)  
“A place where you’ll fit in… a place where you can throw a show.”  
(“ahh”)  
“It’s difficult to use discretion when you have a huge erection”  
“But if jacking off is your profession then use it as an art expression!”  
The music came to a crescendo as all of the girls began to stomp in time.  
“If you wanna see a community where you get to be what you wanna be”  
“If you’re tired of being an anomaly and you wanna free your virility”  
“If you’d like to see what’s it’s like to impose your own free will…”  
Each of the girls took a deep, dramatic breath.  
“Then join the shooter girlssssss!”

“Nailed it! Holy shit, first take!” Rosey pumped her fist as the music ended.  
The girls nearly collapsed as Mi-na heaved, “Oh god… really? Tell me you’re not joking.”  
“I’m not joking. Looks like all that practice paid off,” Mi-na’s producer and roommate laughed.  
The Filipina grinned tiredly, “Wazoo! We only practiced it like, two hundred times. Great job everyone!”  
The girls sauntered off stage, high fiving each other and talking amongst themselves.  
“Well…” Mi-na yawned loudly before wincing, “Oh goodness; it’s nap time.” She grabbed her crotch and fiddled with the material, “Geebers, Alexander is not happy in there. Gonna have to let this puppy breath a lit…” She stopped talking when she spotted Ella in the corner, “Oh! I didn’t know we had company… Rosey,” she looked over at her roommate with accusing eyes.  
Rosanna nodded as she began to break down some of the equipment, “That’s Ella, she’s the new…”  
“Ella?!” Mi-na squeaked.  
Ella was looking down at her phone, and she looked up quickly when she heard her name.  
Mi-na’s eyes narrowed in on the girl as she jogged up to her. Her generous breasts bounced in her ridiculous outfit, and even her package was bouncing as she leapt forward, “Miss Ella from the land of ports!” She bowed lowly, extending her glittery top hat in an old fashioned greeting, “It’s an honor and a privilege to make your acquaintance.”  
Ella blinked and tried not to smile, “Hello… Mi-na?”  
“Oh!” Mi-na stood upright and held her hand to her chest, “She knows my name! I’m so flattered.”  
Ella giggled despite her attempts to remain stone faced, “I think everyone knows your name; you’re like the face of the shooter girls.”  
“Am I?” Mi-na turned to Rosey, “Who’d we put on the last internet ad?!”  
“You,” Rosey replied from the other side of the room.  
“Aha…” Mi-na blushed as she turned back to Ella, “I forgot. I guess you’re right.”  
The petite girl smiled slowly, “That was quite an impressive show. I can’t believe you did it in the first take; I felt like I was watching a professional musical back home.”  
The Filipina bowed once more, “High compliments from a gorgeous woman; thank you!” She righted herself once more and glanced at the stage, “We’ve been toiling away at that number for several weeks, so it was well earned by all parties. But enough about that…” She took a step closer and gestured to Ella, “You’re here! I’m so glad you decided to join; we need more girls with your kind of puissance!”  
The girl frowned. She still had no idea why everyone seemed so impressed with her. “People keep saying that kind of stuff to me, but I’m not sure why.”  
“I saw you shoot in the preliminaries,” the darker skinned girl replied surely. “No one, including myself, was expecting you to shoot like that! Handguns don’t generally fire high impact incendiary buckshot,” she added with a chuckle, “And you my darling, are a force to be reckoned with.”  
Ella blushed, “Truth be told, I wasn't expecting any more out of myself than anyone else was. I barely remember any of it, but everyone was going nuts after I came, so I just sort of waved and got the hell out of there before I passed out from embarrassment. I know some people get off from being watched, but I’m going to have to learn to disregard the audience.   
“God, you are so tsundere, I can barely stand it!” Mi-na clapped once before her eyes widened, “I mean it as a compliment; please don’t take offense.”  
“I don’t even know what that means, so you’re safe.”  
Mi-na cleared her throat, “Well, moving on. Do you have everything you need? Got a place locked down and all that jazz?”  
Ella tried to lie, but she stuttered once, “Y,yeah… I’ve got it taken care of.”  
Mi-na stared at her, “You paused briefly before answering and your ‘yeah’ sounded forced. You sure?”  
The two made direct eye contact for a long moment before Ella sighed heavily, “I had an airbnb, but apparently it fell through. I was going to get a hotel for the night and…”  
“A hotel?!” Mi-na shook her head, “In this part of L.A.? Unh uh, no way!” She smacked her cane down onto the ground, “No child of mine will be staying at some roach infested flea bucket next to the train tracks!”  
Ella’s eyes widened, “It’s not that big of a deal, really, I…”  
“It is a big deal,” Mi-na looked off into the non existent horizon, “A mother hen must protect her new chicks with her very life. Aye, even if the storm’s eye grows to reflect the swirling gaze of lucifer…”  
Rosey came up behind Mi-na and bumped her, “Is she monologuing?”  
Ella’s eyes were still wide, “Yeah… I think so.”  
“Sorry, she does that. You need a place to crash tonight or what? We’ve got an extra room in our place; it’s filled with props and junk, but we can clear it out for you.”  
“Oh no, seriously, I appreciate it, but…”  
“Ella,” Mi-na’s voice softened, “Please. It’s the least we can do for a fellow shooter in training, nay, a fellow fellow. It would be a pleasure, nay, an honor, to house you until you find proper board.”  
The girl looked down sheepishly and pursed her lips, “You’re not going to let me say nay, are you?”  
Mi-na smiled, “Survey says: unlikely.”  
Ella laughed before sighing, “Okay… thanks. I’ll take you up on the offer.”  
“Huzzah! Sleepover!” Mi-na threw her hat up into the air and caught it. “Fair warning, things might get a little weird tonight…”  
The petite girl bit her lip nervously, “What um… what do you mean?” “Well, me and Rosey have crazy, raunchy sex every night. I mean, she’s a real despot, and she is absolutely bonkers about threesomes…”  
“Don’t listen to her!” Rosanna was wrapping a cord up in her arm, “I do her laundry and pick up after her. I like guys, she likes guys; we’ve seen each other naked a thousand times and I’ve filmed her cumming her brains out just as many times. I think we drunk kissed once; it was weird for both of us. We’re platonic friends,” she glared at Mi-na, “Stop fucking with the poor girl, she’s got enough to deal with.”  
Mi-na laughed loudly, “Spoil sport. Yeah, I was yanking your chain,” she reached out and closed her hand around an invisible chain, “Yoink.”  
The slight brunette wasn’t sure whether she should laugh or cry, but one thing was certain: Mi-na was absolutely the liveliest, most interesting person she’d ever met.

“Ready...set...go!”  
Tilly pressed a button on a small remote and fired up the vibrators.  
“I’m not gonna lose this time!” Cecilia said with determination as she set her jaw.  
“We’ll see,” Tilly smirked as she sat back.  
The two of them were sitting on the couch in the living room, and both of them were pantsless. Their cocks were standing straight up out of their briefs, and both of them had matching vibrating rings around the base of their shafts.  
“Don’t you have a match against Mei tomorrow?” The tall woman asked as she stared indifferently at her almost foot long penis.  
“Yes,” Ceilia winced and took a deep breath, “But if I don’t masturbate for a long time my cum just gets thick and doesn’t shoot very far.”  
“Good point.” Tilly paused, “Have you competed against her before?”  
Cecilia shook her head as she tried to ignore the pulsing pleasure that was moving up and down her cock, “This is the first time. I heard that she cums a lot, but maybe I can win with endurance.”  
“She’s Chinese, right?”  
“I think so. I don’t know much about her other than that she likes to shoot guns.”  
“Yeah, that’s right,” Tilly commented as she remembered. “I think she actually placed pretty high as an olympic shooter. It’s kind of funny how she shoots real guns on top of shooting the one between her legs.”  
Ceilia chuckled, “That is funny. She’s cute, too, I like her face and her hair is pretty.”  
“You think everyone is pretty, you horn dog,” Tilly yawned before her eyes narrowed. “Speaking of pretty, I think I saw her boyfriend picking her up once. He’s like a really muscular guy. I think he might be an MMA fighter or some sort of bodybuilder.”  
Cecilia gulped, “Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Tilly continued innocently as she felt her cock tingling, “It’s sort of fun to imagine a relationship like that, right? I mean, she jacks off during the day and pretty much drains her balls, but then her boyfriend comes home and he’s been wanting her all day. He’s probably all sweaty from working out, but he doesn’t care, and she doesn’t either. As soon as he gets home he just rips her clothes off and grabs her big ol’ tits and just starts ploughing her wet pussy until she starts cumming all over herself. She thought she didn’t have any more in there, but somehow her dick is just…”  
“Stoppit you cheater!” Cecilia shouted as she bit her lip and groaned, “That’s against the rules!”  
Tilly laughed loudly, “What rules? The only rule we’ve established in this game is that we can’t touch ourselves or each other.”  
“Oh yeah? Well, I can do psychology warfare, too,” The hispanic girl grumbled.  
“Okay,” Tilly smirked, “Go for it. Paint me a picture that’s so hot that I won’t be able to stop myself from just nutting all over the place.”  
Cecilia frowned in concentration as she tried to think of anything that wasn’t climaxing, “Alright… um… there’s a tall guy. He wears glasses and he’s really smart. He works at your favorite library and he is always looking at you when you go to check out books. One day, you um…” she winced as she fought back a fresh wave of pleasure. “You’re looking for a special book. He is trying to help you find it when he sees your bulge in your jeans. Instead of being scared, he looks around like he is nervous and asks if he can see it.”  
Tilly nodded and considered the scenario, “Hm… okay, yeah, that’s pretty hot. Tall guy, glasses, smart, wants to see my dick in the library. I’m with this story. Keep going, Cece.”  
She swallowed hard as she tried not to look at her ever hardening girl cock, “Okay… so, you take it out and you show him, then he gets really hard too and he tells you that he is a fan of yours. You ask him if he wants to come home with you during his break, and he says yes because you are both very excited.”  
“Hmm… yeah, sounds nice. A little midday quickie with the hot librarian,” Tilly grinned, “Absolutely on board.”  
Cecilia closed her eyes for a moment and closed her fingers into fists. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the rising pressure in her crotch, and as usual, Tilly looked like she was barely breaking a sweat. “So you bring him home and you start undressing…” she gulped. “He pulls his shirt off and…”  
“And I ask him if he wants to meet my roommate.”  
Cecilia’s eyes widened, “What? No, that’s not what happens!”  
“Yup,” Tilly laughed. “I take his hand and lead him upstairs. Both of us are hard as balls and ready to blow, but I tell him that my roommate is really gorgeous and that she’s probably upstairs jacking off.”  
“Cecilia blinked, “This seems like an unrealistic story now…”  
“Naw, totally plausible,” Tilly chuckled. “So yeah, we sneak upstairs and I slowly open your door. Your naked on your bed with your ass up in the air, and you’re just cranking down on your dick. He sees everything, of course, the whole package: your cute little ass, pussy and balls. His dick gets so hard watching you from behind, and right when you blow he reaches over to my dick and starts to stroke me…”  
“Ungh… no!” Cecilia’s dick erupted upwards as she pointed it towards the floor, “No fair!” She cried as her swollen cock sprayed down into the towels that were put down, “You used my story against me!”  
Tilly threw her head back and cackled as her extra long dick fired a thin rope of cum straight up into the air. Even against gravity, it traveled at least a foot over her head before raining downward onto covered floor, “It was too easy!” She laughed harder as two more gleaming ropes of girl cum shunted out of cock. She blinked and sighed heavily as she shook her head, “God, that was awesome; you’re so much fun, Cece, I can’t barely…” she blinked as another roped flipped out of her and arched onto the ground, “Oh, was I cumming?” She shrugged, “Oh well.”  
Cecilia pushed her lips together and pouted as her cock softened a bit, “You’re evil.”  
“Everyone's a little evil,” she chuckled again. “Now, as per our agreement, what are you making us for dinner?”  
“Carne asada burritos,” the girl frowned down at her still leaking cock and smiled slowly, “I’m gonna make them really spicy.”  
“Bring it on, home slice,” Tilly grinned and stood, and as she did so a drop of cum dripped from the tip of her meaty faucet, “I guess I’ll be nice and clean this up while you do that.”  
Cecilia winced as her dick began to stiffen once more, “Hey… can you turn this shakey thing off?”  
The tall woman smiled widely, “No. Go cook dinner with it on. If you can finish without cumming then I’ll do the dishes.”  
“No more bets!” The girl stood suddenly and threw her hands down before her eyes grew heavy, “Man… I am an easy target…”  
Tilly began to grab the towels on the ground, “If you jizz all over the cabinets and the kitchen floor, I’m not cleaning it.”  
“Si,” the girl nodded and laughed as she skipped off to the kitchen, “Fair enough.”

Mitzi growled as she came again. Her cum was consistent and of medium thickness, and she shot three ropes over the three foot marker before she scarcely realized she was climaxing.  
“M,Mitzi… I can’t keep up with you!” The girl beside her huffed. She was an athletic type, tall, with striking eyes and gentle features.  
Mitzi’s hand never stopped moving. Her thick cock jutted from her open jean zipper like a tree branch, and she glanced over at her partner and set her jaw, “It’s okay, Catarina; do what you can!”  
There were four girls standing in front of the arena, all of them yanking their cocks and trying to get as much milk out of them as they could. Both Mitzi and Catarina, on the left, were on the same team, and the other two women, Tanga and Taylor, were on the right.  
There was a little less than two minutes left on the clock, and the first three feet of the playing field was almost completely covered in girl gunk. On the right side, Taylor (a petite freckled girl and Mitzi’s roommate) squealed before she let loose with another round of spunk. Her cum splattered over the two foot mark, converging with a literal pool that had gathered on the ground, a pool whose source was soon apparent.  
The young woman named Tanga, a thickly built Samoan, grabbed her thick, pulsing member with both hands as she looked down at the ground, “Ooh god… I love cumming so much…” she breathed as she closed her eyes. A thick flow of cum drizzled down from her cock like a slow water fall, folding into the collection that was already there. For several seconds, both teammates were cumming at the same time, and the tickers off to the side of the arena moved up at an alarming rate.  
Catarina, the tall, tan brunette, bit her lip. She was a fit girl, much like Kimber, though she wasn’t quite as big in the chest. She made up for it however, with her wide hips, and they swayed back and forth as her eyes grew heavy, “C,cumming!”  
The athletic girl began to spray cum. She was uncut and had more than the usual amount of foreskin, so everytime her hand moved back and forth her cum would splatter everywhere, including her own hand.  
“Get it on the ground, not on you!” Mitzi huffed with a frustrated grin.  
“I...s,sorry!” Catarina’s dick sprayed past the three foot line as she continued to stroke, “It’s hard to concentrate when you’re climaxing!”  
The Samoan woman cackled, “Not everyone is like you, Mitzi!” She hollered from beside Catarina on the other side of the playing field. “Some of us actually like to enjoy the pleasure!”  
Mitzi snorted as her hand worked over her slick member, “I enjoy winning; winning is pleasurable, right?”  
Taylor huffed and smiled tiredly as she stroked her softening cock with two fingers in an attempt to get it up again, “She’s a monster; she never enjoys climaxing.”  
“Untrue!” Mitzi pretended to look offended. She glanced over at the clock and nodded, “You got one more in you, Cat?”  
The tall girl nodded once, “I think so!”  
Mitzi stroked harder and faster as she grinned. She liked playing doubles with Catarina. Really, the girl had a lot in common with Kimber, but she was much less of (in her opinion) a bitch and definitely more shy. Mitzi had immediately taken a shining to the girl’s athletic spirit, and though the wide hipped brunette wasn’t nearly as competitive as she was, she always knew that the girl would do her best.  
Tanga dug her fingers into her dark skinned cum factory and began to stroke again, “C’mon, Taylor, you’ve gotta get that limp noodle jump started!”  
Taylor giggled as she stroked her floppy girl cock, “I’m trying! My noodle is tired!”  
All four girls railed down on their dicks as hard they were able to as the clock counted down to thirty seconds. Several cameras were pointed at the arena, giving anyone who was viewing the match online different vantage points.  
Surprisingly, at the twenty second mark, Taylor came first. She seemed just as surprised as everyone else as her eyes widened, “Hey! I think… I think I’m gonna cum again!”  
All three women glanced at her as they kept cranking their shafts, “Really?!” They all asked in unison.  
“R...rea...fuck!” Taylor’s comparatively smaller girl cock fired several healthy loads, despite the fact that she wasn’t even remotely hard. “H,hey! What do you mean by really?!” She shouted.  
But she didn’t get an answer. The remaining three all climaxed at around the same time, and both tickers went up quickly as the girls sprayed and splooged.  
“Ah… god… I… that’s time…” Catarina huffed as she glanced at the timer, “Hey Mitzi, twelve seconds, we should probably…”  
But Mitzi wasn’t finished. She barely even heard her teammate as the last of her cum drizzled out. Her fist tightened around her dark shaft, and she began to stroke herself aggressively, “C’mon you stupid, god damned fuck stick!” She growled down at her swollen cock angrily, “I know you’ve got more, bitch, so give it to me!”  
With eight seconds left on the timer, Catarina, Tanga and Taylor all stared at the disgruntled young futa with wide eyes.  
Mitzi closed her eyes and grit her teeth as her dick blew another load. She heard the timer and continued to cum as she raised her hands to her sides, and for a moment she almost felt like she was going to pass out.  
“Hey…” she heard her teammate say softly a few moments later, “The match is over, Mitzi… we won.”  
The curly haired girl opened her eyes slowly and glanced over at the ticker. They’d won by a fair bit, she realized, and she swallowed hard as she realized that she’d probably made a fool of herself.  
“Yo, girl, you probably would have won without all the masochism and self abuse, “Tanga ventured with a bit of an edge in her tone. It was more out of concern than anger, but Mitzi snorted.  
“I’m fine,” she replied flatly as she turned away dismissively, “Gotta push myself sometimes or else I’ll never get better. Good match, everyone.”  
She walked away feeling like a total jerk, her battered dick softenting with every step she took. She could feel the girls’ eyes on her as she went, but she was too committed, so she stuffed her junk back into her pants and headed for the shower.

Mitzi leaned her head against the shower wall and let the hot water fall over her shoulder and back. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were closed, and though she wasn’t crying, she very much felt like she wanted to.  
Her arms and back were actually sore, and she realized all at once that she’d been rougher on her body than was probably necessary. If she planned on winning the finals, she realized that she would have to pace herself or risk running her body into the ground. The realization frustrated her, of course, but it hardly mattered, since she’d been dealing with so many other things.  
Finally, after what felt like fifteen minutes or so, she stepped back and soaped herself. She was a tall girl, strongly built, but not an ounce of her was flabby. At times, she’d thought about hitting the gym everyday like Kimber and building up her physique, but at the end of the day she was happy with her body and she hated the idea of spending so much time away from home.  
She soaped her crotch and winced when she ran her hands over her flaccid penis. Even soft, it was easily five or six inches long and still thick, but she was surprised to feel how sore she was.  
“Ow!” She hissed as she ran the tip of her finger over her cock head. She looked down and examined herself, and though she couldn’t really see it through the water and soap, she realized that she must have a small cut somewhere.  
She frowned deeply and sighed as she continued to soap her balls and vag. She reached under to make sure she was bathing herself properly, and as her fingers brushed over her pussy lips she shuddered an winced again.  
“Geez, what the hell is wrong with me?” She washed herself gently as she felt around. She was feeling extremely sensitive in her nether regions overall, and though she barely paid any attention to her pussy, she still tried to make sure everything was healthy and working like it should.  
“Maybe I should get checked out…” she mumbled as she began to rinse.  
She was good at writing things off, so she pushed the idea out of her head and finished her shower.  
After she’d stepped out and dried, she wrapped a large towel around her body and shuffled to her locker. She’d left her jeans and shirt in a heap on the bench in front of it, and she dialed in her combination before scooping them up.  
“Huh?” She blinked as she saw a white box in her locker. She looked around and saw a few girls dressing further down the locker room, but otherwise there was no one around.  
She frowned and pulled the box out slowly. Her locker had been locked, as far as she knew, and her first thought was that it was some sort of prank.  
She set it down on the bench with a scowl and pulled a fresh set of clothes from the metal box. She dressed quickly, before pulling her hair out of the bun and fluffing it, then she faced the box and eyed it suspiciously.  
“Okay… here goes,” she glanced around the locker room one more time before taking the lid off.  
She was halfway expecting something to bounce, explode, or otherwise spring out of the box, but thankfully, none of those things happened. Instead, there was some sort of clothing that was red and a small white envelope. She picked up the envelope and tore it open impatiently, then flipped out a folded piece of paper and began to read.

Hey girl!

Listen, I know times are a little tough for you. When I was your age, I pretty much ran out like you did and I didn’t talk to my family for almost two years. I don’t wanna be like one of those old people that’s always trying to say that their life is just like yours and they’ve been there so you should listen to them, I’m just saying, I know it sucks.  
Let’s face it: there’s gonna be a lot of people saying that you’re the new me. Probably for a lot of reasons. We’re both black ( I don’t gotta tell you how that works) we’re both stubborn and we’ve both got our own attitude and drive. For whatever reason, these expectations can drag even the strongest person down, so I wanted you to hear this from me.  
You’re not me. You’re you. I want you to do this your way, and fuck everyone who compares you to me. You got your own damn heart and brain and your own style, so don’t buy into the inevitable bullshit when it comes up. That being said, you need friends, girl, good friends, to help support you. Don’t try to do this on your own: that’s the only real piece of advice I wanted to give you. I’m proud of you and I’m looking forward to what you’re gonna accomplish, whether it’s beating your meat for money or whatever else you decide to do. If I hear that you’re wallowing in misery somewhere Ima gonna fly down there and whoop your ass! 

-Your girl, Kelly

 

P.S. change the code on your locker, fucking everybody knows it! :p

Mitzi closed her fist slowly and smiled as she tried not to cry. The letter, as simple as it was, seemed to be exactly what she needed, and she took a deep breath as she lowered it and swallowed hard.  
“Mitzi?”  
The dark skinned girl looked up suddenly to see Taylor standing a few feet away. Her roommate was wrapped in a towel, and she wore a look of concern on her features mixed with an understandable amount of trepidation.  
“H,hey,” Mitzi wiped her eyes and blushed slightly.  
“Hey,” Taylor came a little closer, “You okay? Everyone’s worried about you.”  
Mitzi nodded and exhaled sharply, “Yeah… I’m good. Listen, I’m sorry about earlier, I was acting like a prized asshole. Things have been a little, um… rough for me,” she admitted quietly. “Doesn’t give me the right to be a dick, just telling you straight up.”  
The freckled girl nodded, “You have been a little quiet over the past few weeks. I didn’t want to pry, but hey, I’m always around if you need to talk.”  
Mitzi smiled, “Thanks. I should probably get out of my own head a bit more, I’ll probably take you up on the offer after I’ve had a bit to drink.”  
Taylor giggled, “You’re definitely one of those emotionally pent up stoic types.” Her eyes shifted to the box, “So uh...what's that?”  
“Not sure; it's from Kelly...I guess.”  
“Oh, I mean, it's none of my business if you wanna wait to open it,” Taylor turned away.  
“Naw, it's fine,” Mitzi dismissed the notion with a flick of her hand. “Let's see…” she pulled the present out the box and lifted it.  
“Aww, it's...Kelly's red dress!” Taylor brought her hand to her mouth and began to tear up, “Oh my god… that's so sweet!”  
Mitzi fought back tears once more, “Damn… why'd she give this to me?”  
The redhead's eyes widened, “You don't like it?”  
“It's not that,” Mitzi stuffed the legendary garment back into the box and put the lid on it like it contained something evil. “It's just…” She sighed heavily and shook her head, “She's too extra.”  
Although the two had been roommates for several months, Taylor was just starting to get the young woman to open up to her. She sensed that Mitzi wasn't quite ready to face her feelings, so she changed the subject quickly, “Let’s get out of here; it’s been a long day and Mi-na was talking a bunch of shit about beating you online tonight.”  
“Mi-na?” Mitzi raised her brow, “She sucks, though. She’s never beaten me at any game, not even once.”  
Taylor shrugged, “She seemed pretty confident, maybe she’s been practicing. God knows how she finds time for anything between her studio and the shooter girls.”  
“That’s easy; her half of the work usually just involves jacking off,” Mitzi chuckled as she popped the box under her arm. “Okay, okay, I’ll humor her. Get dressed so we can blow this taco stand.”

“Beer?”  
“No, thanks,” Ella wrinkled her nose.  
“Soda?”  
“Not really.”  
“Coffee?”  
“Sometimes, but enh.”  
“Tea?”  
“Sometimes. Generally, I’m not all that interested unless it chai.”  
Mi-na’s eyes brightened, “Aha! A chai drinker. I knew you had good taste. Seat thyself at yonder couch and I shall present you with a beverage forthwith!”  
Ella nodded as her excitable host pranced off into the kitchen. She meandered over to the couch and sat, then she glanced around the room and took note of how relatively normal the place looked.  
Both Rosey and Mi-na had cleared out the spare bedroom quickly, and Ella had brought all of her things inside and was starting to relax a little. She was almost expecting Mi-na’s apartment to be decorated in something akin to a perpetual mardi gras party, but it seemed like Rosanna balanced out the young woman’s crazy fairly well.  
A few minutes went by before Mi-na came back with two steaming cups of chai. She set them down on the coffee table and plopped down beside Ella before kicking her feet up, “Wowza, what a day, huh?”  
Ella took the cup quietly and nodded, “More so for you than for me, probably.”  
“What are you talking about? You had a flight and had to carry your luggage everywhere, then you had to navigate L.A. traffic in a cab to a place you’ve never been to before. You had to deal with the interview, which is pretty stressful, and you lost the place you were supposed to stay at. You don’t have to be stoic here, my darling, let it bleed.”  
Ella laughed and tried to sip her drink, but it was too hot, “Well, I really appreciate you letting me crash here. I promise I’ll try to get out of your hair as soon as I can.”  
“You can stay in my hair as long as you’d like,” Mi-na replied as she whipped her hair like she was in a shampoo commercial. “Anyhow, Rosey tells me that you’re into vigeo games, yes, I did say vigeo,” Mi-na pronounced the g with a grin. “What kind?”  
“Racing ones, mostly. I can probably do okay on pretty much anything but sports games.”  
“Hmm,” Mi-na pawed her chin with a cursory smile, “Yes… yes… excellent.”  
The petite girl glanced over at her and frowned slightly, “Should I be fearing for my safety?”  
“Oh no, my dear, the plans I have for you are glorious!” Mi-na cackled loudly, “You and me are gonna go places! Imagine, me and you, traveling the world, bamboozling people! Running elaborate cons, breaking the system, putting the bop in the bop she bop! The coppers will always be on our heels, but we’ll be one step ahead of em’ every step of the way, and…”  
“Is she monologuing again?” Rosey stepped into the room with a towel wrapped around her head and a loose fitting t-shirt.  
Ella bit her lip, “Perhaps?”  
Mi-na laughed, “Sorry, I’ll try and roll it back. Anyway, there is a way that you can pay for your stay here, but it doesn’t involve money…”  
Ella blinked as she swallowed hard, “Ah… okay.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s nothing that serious,” Rosey offered as she padded into the kitchen, “Trust me.”  
“She’s wrong; this is a matter that’s as serious as death!” Mi-na put her hand on Ella’s shoulder and leaned forward, “Here is your mission, should you choose to accept it…”

“Sgetti?”  
“Sure, that’s fine,” Mitzi answered her roommate as she plopped down on the couch. Both she and Taylor had managed to collect a decent amount of furniture for their apartment, and the place was finally starting to look like a home.  
Though she was both physically and mentally exhausted, Mitzi usually liked to unwind with a bit of gaming before the night was out. She turned the T.V. on and grabbed a controller, then kicked her shoes off while the console booted up.  
Almost as soon as she was signed in to her account she received a notification.

Futawesomesauce is inviting you to their session

“Damn girl, I haven’t even loaded it yet,” Mitzi sniffed as she accepted the invitation and grabbed her headset. She nestled it down over her head and flipped up the mic, then sank back as she opened her library, “What’s up your ass, girl? I literally just turned the damn thing on!”  
“Nothing is up my ass at the moment, though, no promises on that, later,” Mi-na replied to her through the headset. “Are you ready for pain?”  
Mitzi laughed loudly as she loaded up the newest racing game they’d been playing, “Always, but you’ve never hurt me before.”  
“True, true, but slow is the venom of the patient snake.”  
“What the fuck does that even mean?” Mitzi began to set up a multiplayer game on the screen.  
“Whatever I want it to. I’m feeling good today; I just wanted to warn you. We did our new shooter girls number in one take, so I’m on a roll and I’m ready to take the kid gloves off and show you my true power.”  
Mitzi wore a permanent smile, “Where is all this shit talk coming from? You do realize that you’ve never beaten me in a one on one match before, right?”  
“I do, but how can one have a triumphant underdog beating the champion by the skin of their teeth through sheer determination and willpower story if one is not an underdog?”  
“Okay…” Mitzi chose her preferred car for the one on one race, a fiercely painted green and red Camaro, “Let’s see what you got, underdog.”  
She was somewhat intrigued to see that Mi-na had chosen a different car than usual, a sapphire blue Corvette, but it wasn’t going to make a difference in the end.  
The digital race began as Mitzi focused on the screen. The game was one of the newest, hyper realistic racing simulators, and the stock car Mi-na had chosen had slightly better acceleration. She noticed immediately that something was different: Mi-na wasn’t swerving nearly as much as she normally did, in fact, as they came up to the first major turn in the track, there was no swerving at all. Mi-na had actually let up on the gas and turned into the bend naturally, which distracted Mitzi enough to where she lost a substantial lead.  
“Oh… careful, I’ve been in first for more than fifteen seconds!” Mi-na goaded her gleefully over the headset.  
“Psh, it's three laps, champ,” she said with a satisfied grin as she gained ground.  
As the match went on, Mitzi's smile slowly but surely turned downward as they reached the second lap. She was actually struggling to keep first, and her bewilderment at Mi-na's sudden and unprecedented boost in skill was unnerving.  
“Hey, do you want Alfredo instead of…” Taylor stopped talking when she saw the screen, “Who're you playing against?” She asked in surprise as the Vette cut off the Camaro at one of the last turns.  
“Yes! Can't really...talk right now…” Mitzi's eyes were glued to TV as Mi-na zoomed past her.  
“Oh, watch that last turn; it's a doozy!” The Filipina's voice came into her ear like a buzzing fly.  
Mitzi grit her teeth and leaned forward. Taylor looked back and forth between her roommate and the screen and licked her lips, “Wow...I can't believe it…” she murmured as the two digital cars approached the last stretch of track. Mi-na had a slight lead over Mitzi on the right side of the track, and she turned sharply into the last bend, effectively cutting her off before zooming ahead to the finish line.  
“Fuck me,” Mitzi said with wide eyes as she dropped her controller and looked at Taylor.  
“Booya!” Mi-na cried triumphantly over the headset, “In yo proverbial face!”  
Mitzi was so stunned by Mi-na's win that she didn't even feel bad about losing. “That had to have been a fluke,” she grumbled as she picked up the controller once more. “Best out of three!”  
“You mean you want me to beat you three times?”  
The girl's eyes narrowed, “Keep talking, showboat, keep talking.”  
“Ha! I really am a showboat, aren't I?”  
Mitzi didn't answer as the next round started. A little less than three minutes later, she came in first and won, but only by a few seconds. She usually smoked the happy go lucky Canadian girl, so she wasn't quite ready to celebrate.  
“Ooh, look at that, a minor, last minute victory for the previously reigning champ,” Mi-na said with a high pitched, sarcastic tone. “Listen, we can stop now if you wanna keep your dignity, I'll understand if…”  
“Fuck you,” Mitzi laughed in frustration as she rolled her eyes and grinned. “What the hell is going on over there; are you cheating or something?”  
“First of all: I would totally fuck myself if I was able to with any effectivity, second, how dare you accuse me of cheating! You're being beaten fair and square, girl face.”  
Mitzi paused before selecting a new track, “So what, I beat you like a hundred times and all the sudden you beat me once and you're a hotshot?”  
“Fair point. Tell you what: let's make a bet.”  
“You don't have anything I want,” Mitzi sneered.  
“Au contraire, mon frère! If you win, I'll stop pestering you to be in one of my videos.”  
The girl blinked. Mi-na had been trying to get her to act in one of her many crazy clips since she's joined the shooter girls, but each time Mitzi had shot her down, “Okay… and if you win?”  
“If my car wins then you agree to be in one of my videos.”  
“Tch,” Mitzi considered the offer for a long moment, “You're on.”  
Taylor frowned and cocked her head as Mitzi selected the hardest track available, “I've gotta finish dinner...good luck.”  
The red head made her way back to a pot of boiling water and turned the flame down a bit. Afterwards, she gently set in a grip of spaghetti noodles and hummed happily as she stirred them into the water. After they were worked in, she put a drop of olive oil in the water to keep them from sticking, and she jolted and almost spilled the bottle when she heard the scream.  
“Motherfucking shit!”  
Taylor clutched the glass bottle as her eyes widened, “What the hell, Mitzi!” She shouted through the kitchen, “You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
Meanwhile, Mitzi tossed the controller down beside her and grimaced as she heard the celebration on the other end of the mic.  
“Victory!” Mi-na squealed. “We did it!”  
Mitzi pursed her lips as she listened. Somebody in the background was giggling, and it didn't sound like Mi-na's roommate. Thinking back, it didn't seem like she'd been playing against Mi-na at all, and her eyes flared, “Wait a minute...who’s we?”  
Mi-na grew suddenly quiet, “Oh, you know, me and Rosey.”  
“Rosey doesn't play these games.”  
The other end of the mic was quiet for a long moment before Mi-na blasted, “Alright, fine, the jig is up! Twas not I that bested you, but another!”  
Mitzi leaned forward, “Who beat me then?!”  
She heard a shuffling on the other end and she lifted her brow, “...no!...wait, don't...really, it's...okay, okay!”  
Mitzi blinked as she tried to figure out what was happening.  
“Go on, talk,” Mi-na urged excitedly.  
Mitzi waited in rapt anticipation, and several seconds passed before she heard a timid voice, “Um...hi.”  
“Hey,” Mitzi's brow was still furrowed, “Who's this?”  
“Ella...my name is Ella. You're...Mitzi?”  
Ella...The ebony girl wracked her brain. The name sounded familiar, but it took her a several seconds to realize why, “Oh… you're that shotgun girl.”  
“Shot...gun?”  
“Yeah, you're that skinny girl that took the last preliminary round, right?”  
Ella laughed nervously, “I'm not that skinny. Yeah, I guess I must be that girl; everyone seems to remember me.”  
Mitzi blinked, “Well...nice to meet you. You're…” she smiled slowly, “Really good. At the game, I mean. I knew Mi-na was fucking with me; there's no way she could have done any of that.”  
“Oh, thanks! You're pretty good, yourself; I was really trying the whole time.”  
“Psh, me too,” Mitzi chuckled. “Kinda nice to actually have to try for a change.”  
“Hey, I heard that!” Mi-na said in the background.  
Mitzi had almost forgotten that the Filipina was there, and her eyes flashed once more, “Good, cause our bet is off! You weren't even the one who was playing!”  
“Tut, tut!” Mi-na replied, “I said, and I quote, 'if my car comes in first’. Technically, the Corvette is my car; I built it. I never said that I had to be the one driving it, and you agreed.”  
“Fuck,” Mitzi sank back. “You're a clever bitch, I'll give you that.”  
“Bwah ha! I am a crafty little tart!” Mi-na cackled.  
Mitzi rolled her eyes, “While she's over there sucking her own dick, Ella, wanna play another round?”  
“Sure, that sounds fun. I'm not gonna go easy on you just cause you lost the last one, though.”  
Mitzi's crotch throbbed a bit as she grinned, “Another shit talker? Okay girl, let's see what you got!”

It was almost 9:00 PM when Miranda grabbed her toothbrush and buttered it up with toothpaste. She was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, and it hung around her body like a loose drape, covering most of her tattoos but doing little to hide her oversized breasts. The TV played in the background as she began to brush her teeth, and just as she was about to gargle and rinse, her home phone started ringing.  
“Waff?” She mumbled as she spat. Few people ever called her landline, so she rinsed quickly and padded over to the phone barefooted.  
“Hello?”  
“Miranda! There you are!”  
The woman winced, “Janelle...why why are you calling my house number?”  
“Cause I tried to text you and you didn't answer.”  
“That's probably because, hey, I'm not at work,” the busty woman responded with a sarcastic smile. “What's so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?”  
“Well, I was so excited that I just had to tell you the news! I was going through my emails a a little while ago, and I got some interesting submissions. One in particular, actually.”  
“We get submissions all the time, but you've never called me in the middle of the night to tell me about them. What's so great about this one?”  
“Well, you're not gonna believe this, but...I found another set of twins!”  
Miranda's mouth dropped, “Ah...seriously?!”


End file.
